


Kleine Gefälligkeiten

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Das hast du ja mal wieder toll hingekriegt.“ Eine fehlende Szene in der siebten Folge der fünften Staffel, ganz klar mit Spoilern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleine Gefälligkeiten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With a Little Help From my Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565860) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> **Kommentar der Autorin:** Okay, ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Gwaine einfach so, ohne zu protestieren, bereit war, Merlin in den Kerker werfen zu lassen. In meiner Vorstellung bittet Merlin Gwaine darum, dafür zu sorgen, dass Gwen sich nicht in Arthurs Gemächern aufhält, damit Merlin diese Sache erledigen kann.

„Das hast du ja mal wieder toll hingekriegt“, stichelte Gwaine. Er lehnte an der Tür und hatte die Arme zwischen die Stäbe von Merlins Zelle geschoben.

„Ich habe das nicht getan, Gwaine“, sagte Merlin. „Du weißt, dass ich...“

Gwaine schnaubte. „Du musst mir schon etwas mehr Anerkennung zollen, mein Freund.“ Gwaine griff sich unter den Umhang und zog einen Laib Brot und einen Apfel hervor. Beides reichte er Merlin grinsend. „Ich kann dich ja nicht verhungern lassen, oder?“

Merlin nahm das Brot und den Apfel mit einem grimmigen Lächeln entgegen und legte sie auf die Holzbank, die sein Bett war. „Ich muss ihn retten“, sagte er leise und blickte Gwaine flehentlich an.

„Natürlich“, sagte Gwaine mit einem ebenfalls grimmigen Lächeln. „Die Frage ist nur: Wie machst du das, wenn du hier eingesperrt bist und die Königin alle davon überzeugt hat, dass du derjenige bist, der Arthur töten wollte?“

Merlin packte die Stäbe der Zelle und drückte die Stirn an einen davon. Es würde nie eine gute Gelegenheit für das hier geben und Merlin könnte sich immer noch alle Widrigkeiten aufhalsen, aber... „Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, sagte er und drehte den Kopf gerade so weit, dass er Gwaines Blick einfangen konnte. „Ich schaffe es alleine hier raus und in Arthurs Gemächer“, sagte er ernst. „Aber du musst etwas für mich tun.“

„Egal was“, sagte Gwaine umgehend. „Obwohl ich doch gerne wüsste, wie du dir vorstellst, hier raus und in Arthurs Gemächer zu kommen, ohne geschnappt zu werden.“

Merlin lächelte und schöpfte zum ersten Mal, seit er in Arthurs Zimmer eingebrochen war und ihn dort fast leblos vorgefunden hatte, wieder Hoffnung. Er streckte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben aus und flüsterte mit blitzenden Augen eine Zauberformel. Auf einmal saß ein kleiner Drache auf seiner Hand, der mit den Flügeln schlug, bevor er sich zusammenrollte, als wolle er schlafen.

Gwaine stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du extrem mutig oder vollkommen verrückt bist“, sagte Gwaine glucksend. „Was zur Hölle machst du in Camelot?“

Merlin lachte, schloss einen Moment die Augen und sagte: „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, dir das alles zu erzählen, aber ich verspreche dir, ich hole es nach. Nachdem ich Arthur gerettet habe.“

Gwaine ließ seine Hand durch die Gitterstäbe gleiten und legte sie Merlin auf die Schulter. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“


End file.
